Support is requested for the Seventh Biannual Gordon Research Conference on Polyamines. The uniquely successful interaction between basic and clinical scientists engaged in polyamine research has, in recent times, resulted in a tremendously expanded understanding of these fascinating and essential intracellular molecules, with a concomitant application of this knowledge to the therapy of human disease. The synthesis of specific inhibitors of polyamine biosynthesis such as alphadifluromethylornithine and analogues of the polyamines such as bisethylspermidine has allowed investigator to not only probe the function, biosynthesis, regulation, metabolism, etc. of these compounds, but to make meaningful inroads into cancer therapy. One of the first two National Cancer Drug Discovery Group Grants was awarded to a group focused on this area. This grant has made significant progress, with a clear demonstration of the viability of interaction between basic and clinical scientists. The planned Gordon Research Conference will focus, as in the past, on melding knowledge from many disciplines into focused ideas for future investigation. This Conference continually grows in popularity and representatives from many countries representing academic, industrial, and governmental agencies are always present. More than 90 posters were submitted for the last Conference (1985), in addition to a full slate of speakers. Obviously, the vast majority of attendees came with data and a sincere desire to interact.